1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable electrical device, and in particular, to a portable electrical device with a heat dissipation mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development trend of portable electrical devices, portable electrical devices such as smartphones with thinner profiles and higher performance are required. Therefore, a number of electronic elements are disposed in a housing of the portable electrical device that has a limited volume. Further, a heat dissipation mechanism is also disposed in the housing to dissipate the great amount of heat that is generated by the electronic elements, and thus additional holes are formed in the housing for dissipating heat.
However, the additional holes in the housing make the appearance of the portable electrical device worse. Further, conventional axial fans or centrifugal fans may not be disposed in a very thin housing.